1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing that can house an electronic device therein and that is provided with a cable housing capable of housing a part of a cable.
2. Related Art
In a housing that can house an electronic device therein, a structure that a hook for hooking a cable such as a power cable provided on a rear surface of the housing is known as a conventional structure to store a cable therein.
The structure described above, however, has an appearance problem that outside dimensions of the housing becomes large since the hook extends outwards from the housing.
In addition, in the above structure, the hook has to be strong against bending so as not to be broken while in use. This causes another problem that members constituting the hook have to be made large.